


The unsolving of Daniel Howell

by Thiam_Phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, Students, Studying, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Phan/pseuds/Thiam_Phan
Summary: Dan is helpful. He suggests helping Phil with his English work. Who would've known you could find so much about one person in one, surprising studying session. A studying session that lasted days longer than it was meant, how? you may ask well an unsuspected storm happened...





	The unsolving of Daniel Howell

My alarm screams out Avalanche by bring me the horizon, I jump as I do every morning at the sound. On the clock it reads 6am. My mind is blank, my body is stiff, and I feel no urge to get up. I need more sleep. I won’t last the day if I don’t sleep for at least another hour, but I know I’ll wake up later than an hour, so I force myself out of the comfort of my bed and walk over my cupboard and get changed into my school clothes, afterwards I brush my teeth and get my shoes on. I grab my keys then walk out of the house, locking the door behind me. The walk to the bus is cold. The temperature is in the minus’ and I can feel the cold getting even worse. At the bus stop, I wait; the bus is late as usual, and I can’t seem to find warmth anywhere. 

The bus shows up after 20 minutes of me waiting in the cold, I walk on and sit in my normal seat. I put in my earphones and drown out to the sound of Oli Sykes’ voice. The bus stops at school, I walk in the newly furnished school. The walls are grey with splashes of blue in the corners. The atrium is filled with tables and chairs, most tables are filled. I walk to the stairs and see Philip Michael Lester, the schools smartest and happiest pupil sitting on the window ledge next to the library. I walk past him, I show him a small smile and he smiles back. I walk in the library, I see my friend Chris sitting alone next to a bookshelf. I sit next to him, we both share a quiet “hi” and start reading. 

A few minutes later the bell goes, signalling for us to walk to first period. I say “bye” to Chris and walk to English. I sit down in my seat and wait for the teacher to walk in. Iona sits down next to me, we both get out jotters out and continue the work we started yesterday. Mr Barry walks in and says the register. “PJ?” he shouts, “Here!” PJ shouts over the loudness of the class. “Okay, class today just continue with your poetry. If you need any help, put your hand up” Mr Barry says then sits at his desk. I start writing my poem, I chose the topic rainbow. I write about how our feelings change, sometimes they express themselves like rain, storms or at the happiest time, a rainbow.

As the period ends, I walk to French. I sit down next to Phil. We say hello and have a small chat about how English was. He said he was struggling with the poem. I suggested that I could help him, he checked his plans for after school and he was free. We arranged to meet in the library at the end of the day. This will be interesting.


End file.
